Yu Yu Goes US
by penguinshockey4life
Summary: Yusuke gets a letter from his cousin Sango in the States asking him and his friends to come visit and see her get married. What will happen when something goes wrong before the wedding. What will Sango and Miroku do after someone ruins their wedding twice
1. Letter

Yu Yu Goes U.S.

Summary: Yusuke gets a letter from his cousin Sango in the States asking him and his friends to come visit and see her get married. What will happen when something goes wrong at the wedding. What will Sango and Miroku do after someone ruins their wedding? Who else will get engaged? Crossover Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu-Yasha .

Characters:

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke: 21

Kurama:23

Hiei:22

Kuwabara:21

Yukina:20

Keiko:21

Kuronue:21

Koenma:24

Botan:24

Characters

Inu -Yasha

Sango:21

Kikyo:23

Rin:8

Miroku:22

InuYasha:23

Kagome:22

Sesshoumaru:24

Mizumi:21

Naraku:26

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Mizumi she's my OC the plot is also mine. All the other characters belong to their respected creators.

Chapter 1: letter

Outside Yusuke's Apartment

Yusuke is getting the mail for some unknown reason. "Bill, bill, junk mail, and what's this" Yusuke says at he opens the letter and shoves the rest of the mail back into the box. Imprinted on the letter: To: Yusuke Urameshi, From: Sango Sagara. Yusuke opens the letter and it reads,

Dear Cousin Yusuke,

I would you to come to the states a week from today, I'm getting married and I would like you to be there, bring who ever you want. Mizumi, you remember her and know her she will meet you at the airport. Just make sure that Kurama stays away from her, he's the reason she left Japan in the first place -the writing style changes- Lying, Cheating, Son Of A Bitch, God Damn that Whore Kurama, yusuke make sure he stays away from me- the writing style changes back-. Sorry 'bout that she's still mad at him. Your airfare and where you are staying is already taken care of, thank Sesshoumaru when you get here. Love, your Cousin Sango P.S. Sesshoumaru has just informed me that he is going with Mizumi to keep Kurama away from her.

Yusuke reads as he walks into his apartment. Atsuko is sitting on the couch with Shizuru drinking. Kuwabara is sitting on the floor playing with his cat Eikichi, who is chasing Hiei around the room, Yusuke chuckles at this site. Kurama is sitting in a corner reading a book silently to himself. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan are sitting with Atsuko and Shizuru talking and giggling. Yusuke drops his books and yells, "We're all going to the States to Sango get married. So pack your bags, bring a friend, and we're leaving in a week!"

It gets extremely quite when Yusuke stops talking. The book in Kurama's hands falls to the floor as he says, "The States as in the United States, where Mizumi lives? Why are we all going?" Yusuke answers looking at the shock-ridden expressions on his friends faces, "Yes, the U.S. is where Mizumi lives, we are going because my cousin Sango is getting married and your airfare and hotel is already paid for. So we're all going, so live with it!" then adds, "Kurama she still hates you, just to give you a heads up, she called you a whore before you ask, how do you know that." Kuwabara still playing with his cat says, "Geeze, Kurama what did you do? Yusuke can I bring Yukina?" Yusuke says picking up Eikichi, "He cheated on her with Kikyo, and ya Kuwabara you can bring Yukina." Kikyo and Kurama look at each other and blush.

Kuawbara points to them and says, "Since when are Kikyo and Kurama going out?" Kurama blushes even more and says," We have been going out for two and a half years today!" Botan and Keiko say at the same time, "But you were going out with Mizumi just two years ago, you are a whore! You cheated on her with Kikyo, no offence Kikyo but that's low!" Atsuko says in a drunk fashion, "So we can bring someone with us?" Yusuke says looking at his extremely drunk mother, "Mom your not going I don't want you screwing American guys."

1 Week later

"Sesshoumaru I hate waiting in airports, we got a private jet from our dad. By the way how long 'til they get here?" Mizumi says as she walks next to Sesshoumaru, "20 minutes is what Yusuke said when I called him like 15 minutes ago, so they should be here soon." Sesshoumaru says looking at his watch. Yusuke and friends see Mizumi and Sesshoumaru, and walk up to them. Yusuke is the first one to speak, "Mizumi, how are you? How long has it been two years?" Mizumi turns around in surprise, "Hello Yusuke and everyone, I'm fine. Kikyo and Kurama I still hate you both. Can we get on the plane?" The person she didn't see was standing behind her., "Hello Mizumi, do you remember me? How long has it been three months?" Mizumi turns around and looks up into the face of Kuronue. She says, "How could I forget, and yes, it has been three months, that is far to long."

Kuwabara and Yusuke look at each other and Yusuke says pointing at Kuronue, "Okay, who invited him and why does he say he hasn't seen her in three months?" Kuwabara shrugs his shoulders, "how should I know?" "Can we get on the plane, I will answer all of your questions when we get on. I left Sango with my brothers Miroku and InuYasha or Yasha for short. Miroku and Sango may be getting married but I don't want them "getting it on" before their wedding night!" Mizumi says as she walks to the gate. The rest of the group follows at her heels..

Yusuke asks as he sits down next to Keiko, "Now will you answer my questions?" "Yes Yusuke I will, one I invited Kuronue to the U.S. to live with me, and two I came here three months ago. Ask Botan, Keiko, and Yukina." Mizumi says pointing at the three, they all nod, and Botan says, "Yes she was here three months ago and she told us not to tell any of you and I can see why!" A voice comes over the intercom, "fifteen hours to New York City, this is your captain speaking."


	2. New York

**Yu Yu Goes U.S.**

**Summary: **Yusuke gets a letter from his cousin Sango in the States asking him and his friends to come visit and see her get married. What will happen when something goes wrong before the wedding. What will Sango and Miroku do after someone ruins their wedding twice?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except Mizumi she's my OC the plot is also mine. All the

other characters belong to their respected creators.

**Chapter 2: **New York

**Last chapter: **"15 hours to new York City this is your captain speaking"

Later in the New York City airport

"Okay guys and girls, welcome to New York City, New York. In the majestic, beautiful, where freedom rains to everyone, and glorious, United States of America!" Sesshoumaru says in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Sesshoumaru can we go home now? Remember we left Sango, Kagome, and Rin with our brothers, for more then twenty-four hours not such a good idea !" Mizumi says walking off. "Good point, come on everyone. We're going to my families mansion." Sesshoumaru says motioning everyone to follow him and walking off after Mizumi.

At the mansion

"Holy shit, that's a huge house!" Yusuke says looking up at the extremely large mansion. "Yes it is, you will mostly get lost inside, so be extremely careful." Sesshoumaru says walking up to the door, twisting the knob, and getting tackled as he opens the door. By none other then his younger step-sister Rin. "Hi Sesshoumaru!" The small girl says giving him a hug. "….." "Hello Rin, how is everyone?" getting up with Rin in his arms. Rin looks at the crowd of unfamiliar faces and says. "Sesshoumaru, where is Mizumi?" "Right here Rin." Mizumi says walking forward. Rin jumps down out of Sesshoumaru's arms and runs over to her older sister saying, "Hey sis, something happened last night." Mizumi hugs her younger sister and asks, "What happened Rin?"

"Well Miroku and Sango went into her room last night, then I heard to noises, and they never came out this morning." Rin says looking up into to her sisters kind eyes. "Is that all? There seems to be something your no telling me, is that it?" Mizumi says looking down into her sisters childish eyes. "no, I got worried so I called…………Naraku, I'm sorry." Rin says looking to the ground . "Okay, but Rin it's fine. You were worried about Sango and Miroku. You did the right thing. Anyway where is everyone?" Mizumi says getting up, and following her younger sister through the open door. "hey Sesshoumaru, what's Mizumi's problem with Naraku?" Botan asks in a whisper. "Very long story. A little birdie tells my you will probably find out sooner of later. I think that it would be best if you found out later better then sooner." He says following Mziumi just to make sure that she hasn't killed Naraku. Naraku is sitting on the far couch in the living room, reading a book, and drinking tea. "Hello Naraku, how are you "Dearest Brother" I'm surprised you came when Rin called." Mizumi said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Naraku drops his book, walks up to his younger sister, and hugs her. "Mizumi I thought you lived in Japan, when did you move here? Are you still going out with that Kurama fellow?" Naraku says still hugging his sister. "NO Naraku, I don't live in Japan, I moved here two and a half years ago because of Kurama! I'm now dating Kuronue, Kurama cheated on me with Kikyo. May I add she was you ex, just to remind you ." Mizumi says trying to get out of her brothers grasp.

Botan squeals and runs over to Inuyasha "You have cat ears how cute!" Botan says feeling Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha growls out as he swats her hand away from his ears, "I'm not a cat wench! I'm a fucking dog! Don't touch me, the only one who's aloud to touch me is Kagome! Mizumi and Rin because they're family! " "Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Kagome yells from the top of the stairs. Inuyasha goes flying into the floor, leaving a large "Dent" in the floor

"Well speak of the devil! Ouch Kagome that hurt!" Inuyasha growls getting up from the floor. "But you promised, not to be mean and evil to the guests!" Kagome says as she ascended down the stairs. Botan backs away from Inuyasha and over to Koenma. "hey Mizumi is he always this mean?" Koenma says trying to comfort Botan. "Not really, sometimes, okay most of the time, but only to people he doesn't know." Kagome says coming up next to Inuyasha .

"Okay that being said, where are Miroku and Sango?" Mizumi says walking over and hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha answers this hugging his younger half sister back, "They're upstairs in Sango's room fucking." Mizumi backs away from Inuyasha, "I'm sorry." "what are you sorry for Mizumi?" Rin asks looking at her older sister. "I'm sorry, I wasn't here to stop them." Mizumi says looking at everyone in the room. "It's okay, Yasha and I were already…… you know…." Kagome says looking at inuyasha and blushing.

Everyone stares, Inuyasha and Kagome walk into another room as Yasha tickles her sides. Sesshoumaru and Rin both look over at the clock on the wall it reads 8:54 pm. Rin jumps up on Sesshoumaru's lap and says, "Sesshoumaru can I stay up late so I can talk to Mizumi?" Sesshoumaru looking down into his step-sisters large brown eyes and says sighing, "I guess, but go to bed at 9:15. Got it?" Rin nods and jumps over to her sister and sits next to her.

Yusuke looks at the clock as well and yawns, "Well it's 3:30am in Japan so we better get to bed." he picks up Keiko, Kuwabara picks up Yukina, and Koenma picks up Botan, the three of them had fallen asleep as the rest of the group talked. Hiei follows close behind the group, so he doesn't get lost. Sesshoumaru points over to Kurama and Kikyo on one of the other couches making-out. Mizumi and Rin giggle, Kuronue chuckles, and Sesshoumaru shakes his head and walks out of the room. Soon the group remaining in the living room soon heard footsteps going up the stairs.

Kuronue asks looking at Rin and Mizumi, "Where is a video camera?" Mizumi answers this pointing, "In the study across the hall, in the third drawer of the blue filing cabinet." Kuronue walks across the hall and comes back with the camera, he places it on the side table next to the couch and stands back. Mizumi walks over putting the camera in a plant in the leaves, "There, that's better." Naraku chuckles making his presence known. He walks up behind them and says, "Good idea little sister."

"I know Naraku, you were the one who taught me that, last year. It was new Years eve, Miroku and Sango were making-out on the floor down stairs in the basement. I have one question, did they ever find out about that tape? If not did they ever find the camera. We could show that tape at their wedding." Mizumi says walking down the stairs. Naraku replies following her, "No, they never found out, they didn't move the camera, and good thinking."

Mizumi walks over to where they had left the camera and pulls it out from behind the plant, 'Found it!" Rin, Kuronue, and Naraku come down the stairs and walk over to her. Naraku takes the camera from his dancing sister, Kuronue grabs her by the shoulders and says, "You okay?" Mizumi nods and says, "Fine, we now have blackmail on two couples." Rin grabs the tape and gives it to Mizumi, Mizumi gives it to Naraku and, Naraku puts it in his pocket and picks up Rin who is falling asleep.

Naraku turns to Mizumi and Kuronue, "Hey Mizumi I have a question, we're dad and our step-mom still alive at the time?" Mizumi takes Rin from Naraku, walks up the stairs, and says, "No……" Naraku cursed himself for bringing up that subject. Kuronue turns to Naraku and asks, "What happened?" Naraku answers, "Let her tell you, she knows more about it then I do." With that said Naraku walks up the stairs yawning. Then adds, "If she doesn't tell you by tomorrow afternoon, I'll tell you what I know.".

20 minutes later

Rin finally went to sleep, Mizumi is going to see if everyone found their rooms, and Kuronue is sitting on the couch thinking and taping Kurama and Kikyo. Walking past Sango's room , Mizumi opens the door, to find Miroku with a handprint on his cheek, sitting, on the floor, nude.. She screams, "Oh my god, my eyes they burn.!" Sango walks out of the bathroom and starts to laugh at Mizumi's expression. Sesshoumaru walks out of his room next door, "What the hell. Mizumi why are you screaming? Miroku by the way why are you sitting on the floor nude? Mizumi are you okay?" Mizumi faints falling backwards into her step-brother's arms."

Miroku gets up off the floor, grabs his cloths, and walks quickly out of the room. Sango runs over to Mizumi and Sesshoumaru and says in a panicked tone, "oh god why did she just collapse? Was it because of Miroku? Oh I'm sorry!" Sesshoumaru walks into mizumi's room across the hall and sets her on her bed, "she collapsed because she saw her older brother naked sitting on the floor in **YOUR** room. Don't worry about it it's not your fault."

Sango and Sesshoumaru walk out of the room and Sesshoumaru shuts the door behind him. Sango walks back to her room and Sesshoumaru walks down stairs to find Kurama trying to rip the camera out of Kuronue's hands, _keyword in that statement "trying"_ Sesshoumaru thinks still walking down the staircase. Kikyo just shakes her head and walks up the stairs passing Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru walks in the opposite direction of Kikyo.

He walks over to Kurama and Kuronue, takes the camera, walks across the hall to the study, locks it in the drawer, and walks back into the living room. Kurama decides it's a lost cause and follows Kikyo up the stairs. "So what was that about Kuronue?" Sesshoumaru asks sitting next to him on the couch. Kuronue answers simply, "Look at the tape" He gets up and walks up the stairs.

AN: Okay I forgot the Authors notes in the last chapter. Well here they are, this is the first fic I have ever posted. Thx to……

**HahaI'mBetterThanYou** for helping me post the first chapter and reviewing

And

**lady trojan** for the review and I will see you at school

GO TROJANS!

We WON at homecoming we beat lake Central 6 Chesterton 31 so GO TROJANS!

Sorry I'm happy about our football team winning homecoming.

So I will hopefully post the next chapter soon as I can. Entitled "School and Shopping"

If you like Kurama you probably should stop reading this...I'm very serious.

One of my friends commented and said she had never seen Kurama being the "cheater" type ever done before. SO if you like Kurama I suggest that you stop reading A.S.A.P. Cuz if that is true about you, this is my fic, I can do anything to twist the plot as much as I want. I'm not trying to be hurtful to any of you Kurama fans and I know he is going to be OOC all throughout this story.  
'Til next time BYE MJS


	3. School and Shopping

**Yu Yu Goes U.S.**

**Summary: **Yusuke gets a letter from his cousin Sango in the States asking him and his friends to come visit and see her get married. What will happen when something goes wrong before the wedding. What will Sango and Miroku do after someone ruins their wedding twice?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except Mizumi she's my OC the plot is also mine. All the other characters belong to their respected creators.

**Chapter 3:** School and Shopping

**last chapter:** Sesshoumaru asks sitting next to him on the couch. Kuronue answers simply, "Look at the tape" He gets up and walks up the stairs.

**the next morning: Monday**

Mizumi is the first one up she walks down the stairs from her room and thinks to herself, "what's today? Well whatever..." she gets into the kitchen and looks at the digital clock on the microwave **7:33 **it reads in large red letters. "well there's the reason nobody's up, I forgot about the time difference" She says turning on the coffee pot which already was perpared by the cook the previous night

She goes into the basement to look for one of her book she had left down there the day before and finds Kurama and Kikyo on the couch. She shivers, grabs the book, covers her eyes, and walks back up the stairs slamming the door shut behind her. She sets the book on the table and grabs the coffee pot, "God I never wanted to see that in my life." She says half sad looking up at the egg shell white ceiling.

"What did you never want to see little sister?" Mizumi jumps back and looks straight into her brothers face. "Naraku you scared me!" Mizumi says reaching down to pick up the broken coffee mug she dropped. "Sorry, sis I didn't mean to bring up dad last night I know how much it hurts you to talk about it." Naraku says standing there as Mizumi throws away the pieces of the cup. She turns and says, "Don't worry about it anymore it's over and done with..." She plasters on a fake smile and goes back to the coffee pot, "You want some coffee Naraku?" She asks pouring herself some in a different mug. "Sure, thanks" Naraku says sitting down at the table and opening the paper and reading.

"How did you sleep?" Naraku asks as Mizumi hands him the coffee. "Not very well, nightmares, but I'm used to it..." She says looking at the clock again **8:27**. "Shouldn't you get Rin up? It's Monday doesn't she have school today?" Mizumi turns even paler then she is normally, "Shit...it's monday!" She screams up to the second floor wakeing almost everyone up, "RIN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW! SCHOOL STARTS IN AN HOUR!" she finishs and runs up the stairs. Naraku chuckles, "Wow does that seem farmiliar."

Mizumi walks into the bright pink room of her younger sister. Rin has fallen off the bed onto the floor. She looks up at her sister who is also still in her PJ's, "Mizumi what the hell...it can't be monday." Mizumi looks at Rin with the look, "What did you just say Rin? Yes it is Monday." Mizumi continues turning on the T.V. to the **8:30** news, "Good morning New York today is Moday May,8th, 2013. todays news is..." Mizumi turns off the T.V. and looks at her sister again, "I want you dressed and ready to go in twenty minutes. Please and thank you."

Mizumi says walking out of the room to her room, shutting the door, and walking into her closet. Her Pajama's go flying onto to her unmade bed. Mizumi walks out of the closet to her bathroom to finish off her look. Rin walks in as Mizumi comes out of the bathroom, "Sis your room is a mess..." Rin says sitting on the large over stuffed black armchair in the corner. "Rin your room is bright pink" Mizumi says looking at her sister again and grabbing her purse. Mizumi and Rin walk down the hall back to Rin's room. She runs in and grabs her jacket and backpack.

"Why do they make us wear uniforms?" Rin asks as Mizumi decends the stairs infront of her. "When I went to school in Japan we had to wear uniforms and they were extrememly tacky." Mizumi says walking out the back door into the almost parking garage sized garage and trying to find her 2014 Black Corvette C6. "Found it" Rin yells. Running over to the car and trying to get the door open. "Ummmm Rin it's locked..." Mizumi laughs unlocking the doors, getting to the drivers seat, starting the car, and buckleing her seat belt. Rin gets in the passangers seat, buckles her seatbelt, and puts her backpack on the floor.

Mizumi pulls out of the driveway and on to the road. Rin has turned up some kind of weird music, "Rin what the hell?" Mizumi asks changing the station to her favorite stations. "okay why do we have to listen to a station witch your best friend DJ's for?" Rin says crossing her arms and looking out the window. "Because it's my car" Mizumi says as they pull into the school parking lot. "Can we go to the mall after school?" Rin asks getting out. "We need to get the wedding stuff...so ya sure I'll come pick you up this afternoon... Have a nice day sis." Mizumi says as Rin runs into the building. Rin waves as her older sister pulls away.

**Meanwhile at the house**

"Where's Mizumi?" Kuronue asks following Yusuke, and Hiei down the stairs. Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku all sit at the table looking at random things, Sesshoumaru is looking over business reports, Inu Yasha is looking over the Sports section, and Naraku is looking at the comics. "She went to go drop Rin off at school." Naraku says sipping his coffee. "what type of car does she drive?" Yusuke asks looking at the guys in the room. "She drives a black corvette C6, why?" Sesshoumaru asks looking over his reading glasses at Yusuke.

"Since when does she drive a corvette?" Kurama says comming up the stairs followed by a buzzed looking Kikyo. "Since January 7th..why do you care?" Inu Yasha says looking at Kurama. Mizumi walks through the doorway and looks around the room, "good morning!" She says full of energy. "Are you high?" Kuronue asks her as she sits on his lap. "No, I don't get high Kuronue you know that." Kikyo Laughs, "You are a little whore" Kurama laughs along with her. "Did you just call me a whore? Cuz don't see me down in the basement naked haveing sex with that person." Mizumi says sitting there not really caring about Kikyo or Kurama. "You little tramp!" Kikyo says looking at Mizumi. "I'm a tramp?" Mizumi says then adds, "Atleast I didn't have sex with almost ever guy at our high school! Everyone saw your infamous "guest list". It was all over the school." Mizumi says standing up. Kikyo flips her off and walks back down into the basement dragging Kurama with her.

"Wow that was interesting..." Yusuke says almost laughing. "Ya Mizumi is prown to yelling and revealing dirty secrets about people if they piss her off." Kagome says walking down the stairs following by, Sango, Mirkou, Yukina, and Keiko. All the guys are sitting ther and one by one they walk into the other room and turn on the T.V. "welcome to Jeporady!" Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku's ears perk, "I love this show!" They all say at once. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina look at Kagome, Sango, and I. "What the hell?" Yusuke says leaning over the couch. "It's a game show." Sesshoumaru says taking off his glasses and placeing them in the case. "Well I knew that..." Yusuke says trying to keep his cool and not smack Sesshoumaru upside the head.

"okay boys... don't argue and play Jepoadry...it's funny to see you guys get all ticked over lossing the game." Sango says ploping on to one of the armchairs and playing with her handheld. Kagome, Botan, Mizumi, Yukina, and Keiko all stand in the background laughing at the boys stupidity. "Hey Mizumi when are we leaveing?" Botan asks being her impaiant self "Umm...15 minutes." Mizumi says looking at her wrist watch. "Are only the girls going?" Inu Yasha questions as Kagome smiles sitting on his lap. "Ya sorry, we are shopping for stuff for the wedding..." Sango says standing up. "Inu I'm stealing your credit card." Kagome almost yells into In Yasha's ear. Inu Yasha gets out his wallet and pulls out one of the cards, "Don't max it out this time" Kagome grabs it, Kisses Inu Yasha, and walks over to the rest of the girls.

"Okay we have to go now.." Mizumi says looking at everyone in the room. kagome, Sango, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko all follow her out to the garage. "Okay Sango why don't you take Yukina, Botan, and Keiko. Kagome and I will have more space in our cars for all of our stuff." Sango nods and gets into her forest green SUV, Kagoms nods aswell and gets into Inu Yashas Midnight blue Dodge Viper. Mizumi gets into her Corvette and pulls out of the drive way towards Rin's school. Sango and Kagome follow. "SO...how do you guys like New York?" Sango asks Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. "I like it...but it's huge" Botan laughs, "Ya I'm going to agree with Botan" Yukina nods. "Ya me three" Keiko says brightly.

They get to Rin's school and park in the parking lot. Mizumi turns on the radio and here's her friend Kenshin's voice saying, "It's **3:28** in the afternoon. Okay this goes out to all my friends in the city of New York City, New York...ya you guys it's **A.F.I's** new single **Miss. Murder**! Enjoy!" Mizumi smiles and turns up the volume and sinks back in her seat and zones out listening to the music.

_"Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
take my life?_

whoa-oh-ohh

With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind..."**  
**

Mizumi doesn't pay any attention as her sister gets in the car and buckles her seat belt after closeing the door. Rin looks at the older sister's expression and laughs, "Mizumi wake up! Stop zoneing out on us!" Mizumi snaps out of her moment and looks at her sister, "Hi Rin how was school?" She says giving the signal they are leaving. Sango and Kagome start their cars and leave the parking lot. "Ms. Terrashea said to say hello to you for her...and asked how you were doing with your ex-boyfriend around" Mizumi looks at Rin for a spilt second then foucs on the road, "ms. Terrashea will be your sister-in-lawinsix months. You know she's getting married to Sesshoumaru. She called me last night and told me about the new theme of the wedding..."

Rin nods as they pul into the mall parking lot, "Mizumi why are we going to this mall?" "Because it has better stores then the other mall in the city." Mizumi cell starts to vibrate in her pocket indicating a text message. She opens the phone and clicks the read button, "Did you here the song you like on the radio? I played it just for you. Love your friend, Kenshin" Mizumi hits the reply button and types, "Ya I heard it really now? Love your friend Mizumi" She presses the send button and puts the phone back in her pocket.

"Mizumi are the malls here different from the malls in Japan? Keiko and I were haveing a discussion about it before we left Japan" Botan says putting her purse back up on her shoulder. Yukina is quiet looking at us all talk. "Yukina you seem really quiet while you have been here..." Keiko says looking at her. Yukina smiles an innocent smile and says, "Keiko I'm takeing all of the things I see in so I never forget." Keiko and Botan smile at Yukina. Kagome, Sango, and Mizumi look at them and smile aswell.

"Okay bridal stores..." Sango says looking at the directory. "there are four on the first floor and three on the second floor...we get to check them all then shop for anything else we want or need..." Sango finishs and walks towards the closest store. All the rest of the girls giggle and follow. Sango is running around standing on the platform in a white frilliy dress. "No" is resounding from he whole girls part of the wedding party. "I agree with them" Sango says taking off the dress and grabbing another one. again "No" from everyone.They can't find anything at the first store except ideas on what to avoid. Sango is kinda dissapointed about that. "Hey it's okay Sango cheer up there are how many more stores to look in around here?" Kagome says wrapping her arm around Sango's shoulder. "But I want this wedding to be perfect...and if it isn't I'll never get to have another one."

They get to the next store and Sango is again on the platform, "I like it" She says twriling around in it. "I do to" Yukina says looking up at her. All the other girl's nod in agreeance. "it looks cute and i love it but it says fairy princess to much" Sango says twriling around again looking from all sides, "I like it though!" . She says with all the rest of the girls laughing. "Now we have to find your dresses! Do we want to all have the same?" Sango says getting off the platform and walking into the dreesing room to get dressed. "Sango it wouldn't make any sence for us to wear different dresses you know that right?" Kagome points out putting her purse on her lap. Sango gives her a look saying, "You know you really need to get over that attitude!"

Kagome sticks her tounge out at Sango and laughs, "You do not understand sarcasam?" Sango grabs her stuff and says, "They have to get it made in my size that one's to big" Sango gives Kagome a look, "You don't know me that well than do you?" Kagome shakes her head, "I guess not." They both laugh and all the girls walk out. "You two are crazy with a captial C!" Mizumi says following Kagome Sango and the other's out of the store, "Okay celll phone's vibrateing in the pocket!" Sango says jumping up and pulling the phone out of her pocket she reads it aloud, "Dear Sango, okay screw it when are you comming home I have to _Talk _to you! Love Miroku." Rin reads it over and says, "wow Sango that is strange older brother wants to "talk" to you when you get home?" Rin puts talk in air quotes and gets a look from her older sister, "I guess Miroku want's say something badly." Mizumi says laughing and walking and almost running into a poll. "Umm...Zumi there would be a poll there!" Botan says trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Okay you four calm down" Keiko says walking behind Botan next to Yukina. "Wow okay now for your dresses... " Sango says walking in a daze into the next bridal store. Mizumi grabs Rin who is spacing off staring off into space at the gowns on one side of the room, "Miuzmi why are the bottoms of some of those gowns black and some white?" Mizumi looks over to the gown and sees a boy about Rin's age in all black robes and artic blue hair, "Sango your brother followed us again." Mizumi says tapping Sango on the shoulder. "WHAT?" Sango yells looking over with her eyes in the devils glare, "YUKIEE MOMOTCHI NIWAGAWA get your ass over here!" "Aw, sis! You're such a party pooper!" Yukiee says to his sister with a scowl. "Well your not supposed follow us to the mall you know that how did you get here any way?" Sango asks dragging her brother to his feet and over to the group.

"I've been tailing you all day." he says with a smile. Mizumi and Kagome look at him with looks of death like he's getting from his sister. Rin pipes up at this time, "Yukiee why are you here anyway?" she says with a puzzled expression. "Uh...um..."is all Yukiee could say once Rin spoke up. He liked her a lot, but was too shy and too full of pride to admit it. "Aww does little Yukiee have a crush on Rin?" Mizumi says seeming to read Yukiees mind. "No of course not!" Yukiee yells, face flushed red. "Look he's blushing!" Kagome sqeeks laughing. Mizumi, Sango, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina giggle, "Young love..." Keiko says laughing. "Isn't that how it happened between you and Yusuke?" Botan asks trying not to laugh and not succeeding very well. "Yes." Keiko says looking over at Sango who now has Yukiee in a head lock, "What now Yukiee we figured out your secret!" Sango says smiling. Rin is blushing from embarrassment mixed with feelings for Yukiee aswell.

Yukiee runs off crying because of embarrassment. "I'll go get him" Sango says walking after him then she adds over her shoulder, "pick out the dresses then wait for me in the food court" She finishs and walks a little faster after him. Yukiee notices his sister following and pulls an Inuyasha, he runs up a large plant and sit on a branch. "We really have got to keep you away from inu Yasha now he's teaching you bad things." Sango says reaching up and grabbing her younger brother's robes and puling him down, "Never ever think just because I'm a girl you are stronger than I am and even though I'm older I'm your guardian ever since mom and dad died. got it don't run away anymore face it head on" Sango says helping Yukiee up off the tiled floor. "Ya I know" Yukiee says grabbing Sango's hand and standing up. "Why did you follow us?" Sango says looking down at her blue haired brother. "I came cuz you guys left me at home with guys who were watching **The ****Bachelor**, again..."

Sango shakes her head, "They watch that because of the women on the show and because they watch to much day time TV." Sango says laughing. "Come on your comming back to the group with me so live with it. You are the ring barrer and Rin is the flower girl you just might to walk arm and arm down the asile." Sango finishs and drags starry eyed Yukiee back to the store. Yukiee's face turns red as he follows his sister back. "Well look who's back..." Kagome says looking through the gowns sitting on a table. "Okay we have it down to these three dresses." Mizumi says holding up one, "first one" Sango shakes her head, "No it's pink." Mizumi puts it down and grabs the second one, "Okay second one Kagome's favorite I presonally don't like it but what do you think?" Sango shakes her head, "NO, it's even more pink." Kagome pouts but looks over at them. Mizumi continues, "Okay third and final one...It's pink" Mizumi holds it up and Sango looks at it with a look of 'I hate you all' on her face, "no pink!" she says. "How 'bout that one?" Yukiee points in two directions, left hand at a black dress, and right at a baby blue dress. Sango points to the right dress, "Baby blue not black one of the girls would end up passing out..."

Mizumi and Kagome look at each other and laugh, "Seeshe's theme is black and white movies so black and white for everyone." Mizumi says pretending to faint falling back onto one of the couchs. "Nice dimenstration on what is going to happen." Rin says laughing playfully. Yukiee looks over at them and flushing slightly pink. Sango smiles and laughs at Mizumi's antics. "We need to get home Yukiee says the guys were watching **The Bachelor** again..." Kagome, Mizumi, Rin, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Sango, and Yukiee all laugh. "Well they need to have the dresses made differently that is a short dress and you wanted floor lenght for all of us." Kagome says comming back from talking to the sales person. "How long?" Sango asks shifting her feet. "Three days to get them in so about a week" Kagome says grabbing her purse off the floor. Sango nods, Mizumi stands up, grabs her purse, and walks over to Sango, "I thought I would never say this but I'm tired of shopping for the day." She and everyone else bursts out laughing. "Has hell frozen over?" Yukiee says inbetween laughs. Mizumi gives everyone a dirty look and says, "I really don't know why don't you go check Yukiee." Yukiee pouts and says, "Auntie Mizumi your mean!" Mizumi laughs, "Please don't call me auntie it makes me feel old."

Sango and crew walk out of the mall laughing. "Wow this seems just like the malls in Japan!" Keiko and Yukina say in unison. "Ya they are basicly the same all over the world." Kagome says looking at her watch, "It's **6:46 PM** guys we better get home, we can shop more tomorrow." The grls get into their cars and Yukiee asks, "Snago who's car am I going in?" Sango nods towards Mizumi's car smileing with a devilish grin, "With Mizumi and Rin." Yukiee looks at his sister like she is crazy but still walks over to her car. Mizumi smiles as Rin gets in the passangers seat and Yukiee getting in the back. "So you happy about your sistergetting married?" Mizumi asks Yukiee as she pulls out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "Ya...I guess" Yukiee says looking out the window. "You don't like Miroku do you?" Mizumi continues focusing on the road. "No Miroku's cool and he knows how to get the ladies" Yukiee says looking sitll out the window. "Yukiee remember who your talking to, Mirkou is my older brother and an idiot. I'm telling you Mikrou wouldn't know cool if fell over it!" Mizumi says laughing. Rin joins in laughing, "Miroku wouldn't know anything if it wasn't for dad..."

Rin looks at Mizumi, "oops..." Yukiee looks at Mizumi and sees a twisted expression and a fake smile, 'wow what happened to her?' he thinks. Mizumi pulls into the driveway and says, "Rin don't worry about it I'm okay..." They all walk into the house to find the boy's all fighting over the remote, "mine!" "no mine!" "Back off shrimp!" "The girls and Yukiee all stand in the kitchen and Sango walks over to the pile and smack Miroku with a rolled up magizine. Miroku falls out of the pile, "I see your back!" he says getting up and hugging her. "Oh god!" Mizumi says covering Rin and Yukiee's eyes, "Not infront of the children Miroku you pervert!" Kagome, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko all laugh seeing this display. All the guys come out of their fight with Yusuke holding the remote in his mouth dragging Kuwabara out with him, "geeze what I do to save the world!" He says sarcasticly. Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Naraku try to regain their cool and just end up laughing. "some of the people here are on crack.." Kuronue whispers to Hiei. Hiei nods, "You don't seem to be one of them." Mizumi uncovers Yukiee nad Rin's eyes and says come on guys let's get you changed into your normal cloths." She says as they run up the stairs.

'Why have I seen that expression on her face before?' Naraku thinks. "Someone mentioed dad again..." He says out loud so only Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru can hear him. They nod and Inu Yasha says, "Why is that such a touchy subject for her I mean our mom died that night to and we don't get all bent out of shape over it" "But she was the last one to see them alive.." Sesshoumaru says lowering his head. Kuronue walks over, "Karaku what did happen to them?" Naraku looks at him with ice cold eyes, "I can't tell you if you want to know ask Mizumi..." Kuronue nods and walks up the stairs after Mizumi, Rin, and Yukiee.

**A/N:** Okay wow it's been a long ime since I wrote like this...I lost intrest in the story for awhile then I had some geart ideas nad started to wirte this chapter... Sorry it took so long to all my loyal fans...(not many ppl). If you cna't tell already I don't like Kurama or Kikyo so just to let you know read the A/N in the last chapter for my explanition. okay thanks to Yukiee Niwagawa for letting me use his OC and helping with where he comes in if you can't guess Yukiee is his OC. I also thank him for haveing some faith in me. Check out his stories they are pretty good. Also The muggleborn Slytherin for proofreading the story and being a good friend. also check out her story it's pretty good. and last but not least Insane lady of doom who I just want to thank for being a friend. Thanks guys I won't be here today without you! bye bye ttfn ta ta for now, IluvKuronue cya soon

**Next chapter:** find out what happened to Mizumi's parents, will Miroku ever get to grope Sango without getting slapped, and will Kikyo and Kurama ever come out of the basement? (nopefully not)! find out next chapter entitled **Truth**.


End file.
